The present invention is a pillow designed to be used to maintain proper cervical and thoracic spinal alignment of people as they sleep. The present invention also provides proper temporomandibular joint alignment regardless of whether the person is sleeping on their back or on their side with arms either in front the body or with the lower arm extended under the pillow.
Previous pillows are generally designed to hold an arm, neck or shoulder in a predefined position for therapeutic conditions. These pillows do not accommodate a sleeper who may sleep on one side and extend the lower arm under the sleeper's head. This sleeping position causes the arm to raise the pillow under the sleeper's head changing the sleeper's neck and jaw alignment. This change in alignment is known to cause problems with the sleeper's health.
Furthermore, a pillow design is needed wherein the sleeper may sleep on either the left or right side and extend the lower arm under the pillow at a natural angle from the shoulder to a position in front of the body. The previous pillows do not disclose a design which will accommodate the extension of the lower arm while maintaining proper spinal and joint alignment.
The present invention is designed to address these deficiencies in the prior art while providing a pillow which may be inserted into a standard pillow case.